chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2024 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2024 will be held on Friday, October 4, 2024, to elect all members of the Chawopolis Palace for the 26th Chawopolis Palace. These elections will be held in the middle of Supreme Leader Shang Jong Parker's first term. This is the first legislative election effected by the 2019 electoral reform package. It is also the first election where Jewish voters will be barred by the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019 from ever casting a single ballot. The Communist Party is the incumbent ruling party of the 2024 Chawopolis Palace elections, they have 893 seats to the Social Democrats' 107 seats. The Social Democrats need 394 seats and they need to ensure that they don't lose any of their own seats. The Communist Party was elected as the ruling party of the Chawopolis Palace in the 2019 Chawopolis Palace elections (see results) and the party will attempt to get re-elected. This is Emperor Shang Jong Parker's first mid-term election, meaning the 2024 Chawosaurian legislative elections would or may go Parker's way in the Communist Party gaining more seats, decisively or modestly. In the 1905 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Emperor Santiago's first midterm, Santiago's Liberals gained 313 seats. In the 1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Timothy Max Roosevelt's first midterm, Timothy's Communist Party gained 81 seats. In the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, in Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's first (and only) midterm election, the Capitalists gained 500 seats. Due to impeachment proceedings against the Incumbent Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party voted to remove MacCarthy as minority party leader and debating on how to hire another one. Process There are 1,000 seats total in the Chawopolis Palace, 501 seats required for a majority, 600 for a supermajority. 900 out of 1,000 seats in the Chawopolis Palace are members of the Parliament with three chambers with 300 seats, 401 for a majority of Parliament, 500 for a supermajority, the three sub-houses of the Parliament are the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the House of Representatives. 100 out of 1,000 members of the Chawopolis Palace are members of the Senate, but unlike Parliament, the Senate has no sub-houses, 51 seats needed for a majority, 60 seats for a supermajority. Every member of the Parliament are up for election, a selected few seats with Senior representatives who previously held that seat or presently holding the seat are up only a decade. Legislative elections for the Palace are held every five years. In a multi-party Palace, a coalition is optional but necessary for legislative purposes. Context Because the Communist Party holds both the Monarchy and the Chawopolis Palace since January 1, 2020, this makes 2024 an extremely unfavorable year for Shang Parker's anti-communist opponents. The only non-communist party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, need to add 394 seats to their total 107 seats to win 501 seats, 493 seats if they want to win a supermajority. Results TBD Analysis TBD See also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2024 Chawosaurian Elections